Prom Night
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: Yay! I finally got a few days off to update. Summary: Rose is almost eighteen and is pulling her uncle's strings. What to do? [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Destiny

**Title: Prom Night**

**Summary: What happens when you're date is your worst enemy and prom is on your birthday? Choas, really.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/General

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Anything to do with this show is not mine!

Author's note: I thought of this story just moments ago. It is now ten o'clock, and I have to get up at six o'clock in the morning to run around the neighborhood. It sucks, really. Well, that's what I get for being on the school cross-country team.

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny

"Thorn, report," Huntsman said. In just a few seconds, a young woman was standing before him. She wore black cotton pants and a matching sports bra. Her blonde hair was braided, and she wore a mask to hide everything except her blue eyes.

"Reporting, Huntsmaster," she said, standing at five feet seven inches. She was tall for her age, seventeen.

"Thorn, you are almost eighteen years old," he said. Thorn nodded. "Unless you have slayed a dragon before your birthday, you will no longer be a part of the Huntsclan." Thorn secretly jumped for joy. She hated the Huntsclan. "Then I will have to get rid of you, because you hold too much information." This immediately stopped Thorn's excitement. "Unfortunately, you are following in your mother's footsteps. If this keeps up, I will have to do what I did to your mother." Thorn nodded. He had told her long ago how her mother had died just after she had been born. Her mother had been eighteen at the time, a young mother. Thorn had never seen her mother. The only family she knew of was the Huntsclan, but she knew there was, somewhere, a normal family who would have taken her in. Her father's family.

"Huntsmaster, I have a question," Thorn said. "Whatever happened to my father's side of the family?" Huntsman smiled mysteriously.

"Now that is a question that I have been waiting for you to ask since the day you were born," he said. "Your father...he was, well...different. He joined the Huntsclan by choice. Your parents never married, they were much too young. But they were very much in love."

'Like Jake and me,' Thorn thought, then turned her attention back to Huntsman.

"When your father joined the Huntsclan, we began finding the magical creatures faster, quicker," he said. "Somehow he knew where they were, but we were too naive to see through him."

"What do you mean, Huntsmaster?" Thorn asked. Huntsman smiled.

"My dear Thorn, your father wasn't normal," he said. "Look at your hand." Thorn held her hand up and examined her birthmark. She looked back up at Huntsman. "That is the symbol of the Huntsclan, yes, but it also means something else. Thorn, whenever you are near the American Dragon, your mark starts to sting, doesn't it?"

"Y...yes," she managed to say.

"It only happens around the American Dragon for a reason," Huntsman said. "You are not only Thorn, but you are a dragon as well."

"What...?" Thorn choked out.

* * *

Well, it's ten thirty. Time for sleep. I think I might grab something from the kitchen first...I didn't have any supper. Goodnight and review please. The first reviewer gets a Pop-Tart, in any flavor you want. If you don't like Pop-Tarts, too bad. That's all I have. See ya.

-Ayla-


	2. Information and a Poster

**Title: Prom Night

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Author's Note: Here's to my reviewers.

**midianek**: You are my first reviewer. Strawberry? I like strawberry too. You should watch the show. On Saturday at eight o'clock US Eastern Standard time a brand new, never before seen episode is coming on. So go ahead and watch it. It will help you understand the characters a lot better. I love leaving cliffhangers. They are pure evil.

**fudogg**: Technically, yes. But, he never told her until now, so she didn't know, therefore couldn't harness her dragon abilities. But...there's an explanation in this chapter as to why he didn't kill her, so read away.

**teenchic2004**: So you like French Toast? I guess I can give you a Pop-Tart, too, because I love all of my reviewers (except for flamers, who will go to hell). I usually try to update every day on at least one of my stories, so you won't have to worry about that until Aug. 15, when I won't be home and I'll have homework every night. Five o'clock? Ouch. I don't have a job yet. I'm only fifteen, but I want to work at Olive Garden. I've got an application and everything. I just have to wait 32 more days, and I turn sixteen! Yeah! Anyways, I'm glad you like this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Information and a Poster

"What?" Thorn choked out. Huntsman sat down and Thorn copied him. "I'm a what?"

"You're a dragon," he said. "Fortunately, you are one of the skip generation dragons."

'I know what that means. Jake's mom is one,' Thorn thought.

"Meaning?" she asked. She didn't want him to know that she knew so much about dragons.

"This means that you have the blood of a dragon in you, but you cannot use any dragon abilities," Huntsman said. Thorn nodded. "Your birthmark, however, is your greatest weapon. It will help you find the American Dragon's human form."

'I didn't find him...he found me,' she thought, smiling to herself.

"Yes, and that will be his last day on earth," she said. Huntsman smiled.

"You have one month and three days until your birthday," he said. Thorn nodded. She then realized something.

"Huntsmaster, if I am a dragon, why haven't you...killed me?" she asked. Huntsman frowned.

"Before you were born, your mother was the youngest member of the Huntsclan," he said. "I needed young people to help me hunt magical creatures, and you, Thorn, were the only one I could find. Even if you did have dragon blood." Thorn nodded.

"Thank you, Huntsmaster," she said and exited the room. She walked upstairs to her bedroom to find a message on her answering machine. She pressed the play button and a familiar voice came out of the machine.

"Rose, I have to go to the Dragon Council. Something about Haley. I'll be back in three days, so don't miss me too much. See ya then," the voice said. Thorn frowned. She couldn't even tell Jake what she had just found out.

* * *

The next day at school, Rose roamed the hallways. She was alone without Jake there. He would always walk her to class. As she turned the corner, she noticed a poster. It had a picture of a couple, dressed formally, dancing. She stopped to read the poster.

"Don't miss the senior prom," it read. "Pair up and come out on May 4. In the school gym at 8:00pm. Party afterwards. Remember to look your best. Tickets are $5 for singles and $9 for couples. Seniors may bring underclassmen." Rose smiled. She's been waiting for prom since she'd started high school. Jake had promised to take her when it finally came. She had assumed that he didn't want anyone else to take her, so he had asked her freshman year. The bell rang and she started to walk to class. She didn't mind that she was late. If she ever got a detention, she could always slip out unnoticed. She was, after all, a professional Huntsgirl.

She stopped just before she opened the door to her classroom. The words on the poster ran through her head once again. "Don't miss the senior prom. Pair up and come out on May 4." She sighed heavily and mentally kicked herself. That was her eighteenth birthday.

'Great,' she thought as she entered the classroom.

* * *

I know this is really short, and I think this is a cliffhanger. Not positive. Anyways, I ran three miles in about thirty minutes (which is pathetic for me). I made the mistake of wearing black to run in (not a good idea when the heat index is ninety-two at seven in the morning). I might post another chapter as soon as I write it. I've got summer reading to do, so SparkNotes, here I come.

-Ayla-


	3. Conversations

**Title: Prom Night

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long!

Author's note: I'll post this chapter as soon as I'm finished. This is probably the "romantic" chapter of the story. Maybe because I'm playing "My Heart Will Go On." I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversations

"Huntsmaster, I'm going out to try and find the dragon," Thorn said. She heard her uncle mumble and took that as a yes. She took her sceptre and stepped outside. There was a slight breeze, and her braided hair flipped in the wind. She walked a few hundred feet, thinking. She was the kind of person who liked to be alone, to sort out her thoughts and emotions in a quiet place. She winced in pain and held her wrist.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here all alone at night?" a voice said. "You know that there are people dying to get their hands on you. And you know that I'm the only one with permission to do that." She turned around and smiled.

"You're back," she said happily. Then she became serious. "We have to talk somewhere else." The red dragon shrugged his shoulders and he took Thorn's hands and flipped her onto his back. She held onto his neck as they flew through the air.

"I know just the place," he said, landing in Central Park. "I suggest you change your outfit. They won't let a Huntsgirl in." She slid off his back and narrowed her eyes. "What? Oh, right." The dragon turned around and in just a minute a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Rose standing there. He smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked. In two seconds, the dragon was no longer standing there. Instead there was a young man, Rose's age, standing there. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, so dark they looked black. "I don't see anything, Jake."

"Fu Dog showed me how to get to the magical realm other than the subway," he said. "Can I trust you not to tell Huntsman?" Rose nodded. Jake walked over to a big oak tree and Rose followed. He knocked on the tree and Rose noticed that it was hollow.

"How many?" a squeaky voice asked.

"Two," Jake said. "One dragon and one...um..."

"Two dragons," Rose said. A piece of the bark disappeared and Jake stepped into what looked like an elevator. Rose followed. The door closed and Jake pressed a button that read "UP." The elevator started to move and Rose held on to the rail. In a minute, the door opened again and the couple stepped outside.

"Here we are," Jake said. "Now what's bothering you?"

"If I haven't slayed a dragon by my eighteenth birthday...Huntsmaster will kill me."

"Rose, you know he wouldn't do that," Jake said. They sat down at a table near a restaurant. Rose looked to the ground.

"He did it to his own sister," she said. "Why wouldn't he do it to me?"

"You're mother? He killed her?" Jake asked in disbelief. Rose nodded her head slowly.

"I'm following every single one of her footsteps," Rose said. "My mother was only eighteen. My uncle was thirty-two. He killed her because she wouldn't slay a dragon."

"That's stupid," Jake said.

"Yes, but it's the rules. When you turn eighteen, you become a Huntsmaster, or in my case a Huntsmistress," she said. "But in fact you have to kill your first dragon to truly become a member of the Huntsclan. I'm not permanent...and if I don't slay a dragon before my birthday, I won't be. I'll be dead."

"So it's a game of slay or be slayed," Jake summarized. Rose nodded.

"And I can't slay you, Jake. I...I love you," she said. Jake looked up. He put his hand on top of Rose's.

"I won't let Huntsman do a thing to you, okay?" he assured. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Jake, if you ever get...found out...we could both be killed. So you can't give away any hints that you're the American Dragon," Rose said.

"Don't worry, Rose, I won't let that happen," Jake said. "I promise."

"There she is!" a voice called. Rose turned around to see two people coming her way.

"Oh no, Jake," she whispered. "They found me. Now I'm dead for sure." Jake put his arms around her waist.

"Not yet," he said. He turned into a dragon and flew off through the air, Rose in his arms. Jake stopped for a second and turned around to face the two Huntsclan members. "Why don't you mess with someone your own age, like King Tut." With that said, he flew around a corner and landed on top of a building. He carefully put Rose on her feet and turned into a human. "We're safe here, for now."

"Not exactly," a voice said. Rose and Jake turned around and Jake stood in front of Rose protectively. "So, she's still following her mother's footsteps. How unfortunate for her."

"How did you get in here?" Jake asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Rose stepped from behind Jake.

"It's my business," she said. "What are you doing here, Huntsmaster?"

"Why, I'm here to take you home where you belong," he said. Jake turned into a dragon.

"You're going to have to go through me first, Huntsman," Jake said. Rose put her hand on his arm and he turned around to her. "Don't worry, I can win. Without you fighting, this will be a snap." When he turned back around, Huntsman along with six other men were standing in front of him. "Uh oh."

* * *

This is actually not too bad of a chapter. A lot of talking. She still hasn't told him that she's a dragon. I wonder what I should do with the fight. I think I'll just write it out as I go. Well, see ya in the next chapter.

-Ayla-


	4. Dragon Up!

**Title: Prom Night

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Must I even tell you?

Author's note: Wow, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff. And now to my beautiful reviewers.

**AmericanDragonFan**: I'm glad you like this story. Anyways, I wonder the same thing. Maybe in this chapter. I don't even know yet. Actually...scratch that. I just had an idea. HAH! I'm a genius!

**Worker72**: What? No, of course not. I'll explain that in this chapter hopefully. I don't want to give it away. But it's definitely not the Dark Dragon. And there's a reason he joined the Huntsclan.

**medianek**: Yeah, but I really like to actually know what I'm reading. Well, different people have different tastes. And I've missed two eppies. Bummer. I plan to see them soon though. And yes, in one of the episodes Huntsman is revealed as Rose's uncle. So I'm assuming that her mother is his sister. And yeah, he killed her. He's evil, remember?

**slpytlak**: The question should be how is he going to survive? Well, you'll have to just wait and see. And actually it's seven against two, if you count Huntsmaster and Rose. But...let's go with six against one. I think uncle and neice have some things to straighten out...if you know what I mean. Go Rose!

**kIrEiGiRl**: Short, sweet and to the point. I'm glad you like it and this chapter too.

**Anime master Inu**: Yay for your penname. I love anime. Anyways, thanks for the review, and thanks for putting this in your favorites. It makes me feel special.

**dragongirl5555**: Thanks and here's your update.

**The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid**: You changed your penname. Curse you! Sorry. Yeah, I love Danny Phantom. But not as much as ADJL! Thanks for adding to favorites. Umm...COOKIES!

**Mariah Casey Wood**: Yeah, when an idea pops into my head I write it down. This is one of my favorites. Update is here (finally).

**Xara O'Connor**: Xara, you talk way too much. Okay, for chapter one, that question will be answered in this chapter. So shut up! Sorry...I love you. Um, for chapter two, I never thought that Huntsmaster could check her messages. Maybe he respects her privacy? I don't know. But Jake can trust Rose. That's why. For chapter three, I didn't mean when I was done with the story. Just with this chapter. And it's not Thanksgiving yet. Remember, you must come down and gorge on turkey with me. Love ya, Xara.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon Up!

"Jake..." Rose whispered as the red dragon flew into the air. He looked back and smiled.

"Don't worry, I got this," he said. She watched as Jake began fighting the Huntsclan members. Huntsman walked towards her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her uncle was just a foot in front of her.

"I knew you were too much like your mother," he said. "Why him? Why the American Dragon?"

"Because he doesn't care who I am," Rose almost yelled. "He doesn't care that I'm Huntsgirl." She gasped as Huntsman threw her to the ground. She immediately got back on her feet and backflipped onto the edge of the building. "That, though, is the only reason I'm alive, according to you. Yes, I'm following in my mother's footsteps. She wanted to get as far away from you as possible. And so do I." Rose kicked her uncle's chest, knocking him onto his back. She grinned. "You never really were the fighter. I was always the one that fought the dragon. You just stood there and watched."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, standing up. "You have no weapons. You're defenseless." Rose put her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him.

"You told me I was a skip generation dragon, but that can't be right," she said. "I'm the same generation as Jake. My father was the skip generation dragon. That's why you couldn't figure it out sooner. He joined the Huntsclan to hide his secret, and it worked for a while. You've been lying to me this whole time."

"So I lied. But even if you could harness your dragon side, you wouldn't be able to fight," Huntsman said. Rose smirked.

"You forget I have a dragon on my side," she said. "Jake! I need your help!" The red dragon immediately flew over to where she was standing. She whispered something and Jake threw her onto his back and flew off.

"Huntsclan, retreat. The dragon and Huntsgirl will be back. We just have to wait," he said, and all seven members disappeared.

* * *

"So what's up?" Jake asked. Rose sighed.

"I need the fastest dragon training possible," she said. "And I mean fast. Huntsman could be here any minute."

"Why do you need dragon training?" Jake asked. "You're a Huntsgirl."

"Just tell me how you turn into a dragon and I'll explain," she said. Jake stared at her, then nodded.

"Okay. You have to think of yourself in dragon form," he said. "You have to imagine yourself turning into the dragon. But what does this have to do with you?"

Rose closed her eyes and smoke engulfed her. Jake took a step back as the smoke swirled around her. She was lifted up into the air for a few seconds, then put back onto the ground. The smoke disappeared as quickly as it had come. There standing before Jake was a pink and blue dragon. It's wingspan was about seven feet and it was almost twelve feet tall. It only came up to Jake's chest.

"What do you think?" the dragon asked. The voice was unforgettable.

"Rose..." Jake said. "I thought..."

"My mom had the same problem I do," the dragon said. "She fell in love with a dragon."

"Well let's get training started, then," Jake said. His companion nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that explained almost everything. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Because of the hurricane, I'm going to be here Monday and Tuesday. Yay for rising gas prices. On another note, I'm on the cross-country varsity team. My personal record is 25:07 minutes. That's for 3.1 miles. I got to the three mile mark (this was on Wednesday) and I said, "Holy shit, I ran the whole race!" That was soon followed by me burning rubber to the finish line. So I feel happy now. And don't worry, I'm not (or wasn't) in the hurricane's path. I don't live in the gulf coast. I live on the east coast. We never get hit by hurricanes where I live. So don't worry about me, kay? 


End file.
